


1, 2, 3

by littleficlets (addictedkitten)



Category: Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Domesticity, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/littleficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhi requested: Ian/Aimee, their first hook up. Ian/Aimee, their 22nd hook up. Ian/Aimee, when Aimee realised they weren't just hooking up anymore. So, a wee ficlet on those themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1, 2, 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wantstothrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantstothrill/gifts).



"That one's cute," Aimee said, tapping her long neon green fingernails speculatively against the side of her pint glass like a mating signal, sending alarm bells ringing in Nick's head. "How old is he?"

"Twelve," said Nick. "He's an intern. Not even an intern, really. He's - it's child labor. He's there to make Radio 1 t-shirts and fetch us breakfast. Don't tell, we'll get in trouble. Definitely don't date him."

"Ian, right?" Aimee said, already drifting away in a cloud of ostrich feathers and the scent of prototype Holland #5 (both courtesy Henry). "I'll bring him back in one piece."

'One piece' turned out to be a slight overstatement as Ian showed up the next morning in the same jeans he'd been wearing the night before and what Nick was 90% certain was one of Aimee's sweatshirts, with a scarf on to cover the hickeys on his throat like this was college. But he didn't appear to be missing any appendages (at least that Nick could see). Thank god for small favors. 

-

A few months later Ian came in with a line of hickeys extending suspiciously past his collar and visible very slightly through his white t-shirt.

"Did she write her name on you in bitemarks?" Nick said, fascinated.

"No," said Ian, adjusting his collar.

"Will you show us and let me take a picture for Twitter?" asked LMC.

" _No_ ," said Ian and Matt.

-

Their boyfriends went to fetch them drinks from the bar, and Nick was tickled about it, utterly so. "Look at this, both of us settled down with boy slaves to bring us drinks and feed us grapes and fan us as we lounge. We're like old marrieds, all responsible with our early nights in and not getting pissed on weeknights. Are you going to wife him, d'you reckon?"

"I might propose to him," Aimee said, idly stabbing her straw into the remains of her cranberry juice. "Would you be my best man?"

"Obviously," said Nick. "And you'll be my maid of honor when I put a ring on young Harold."

"Of course." Aimee took her straw from her glass and flicked water at him. "It might have to be soon though, you'd have to get on the planning. You up for it?"

"You serious?" Nick asked, gaping at her a little.

"Well," said Aimee, and patted her stomach, smiling as Ian and Harry came back. "I'd like to get hitched before I start to show."


End file.
